Digimon Xross Wars Say Hello To The New Guy
by meridian123
Summary: What Would Happen If Marcus Damon Had a Twin Brother and he and his twin Jason were dropped right in the middle of the Xross Wars? Read to find out! ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE. Read latest chapter for details.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello everybody! This is my first Digimon fan fiction and my second fan fiction that I've written so far. In this fan fiction a character named Jason Damon gets dropped right in the middle of the xross wars. First off Jason's universe is not only an alternate universe from xross wars but is an alternate universe based off data squad. In that universe Marcus Damon has a twin brother named Jason and Jason got an impmon as his partner. In this fanfiction impmon has a different digimolution line than normal : imomon, wizardmon, baalmon, and beelzemon. This beelzemon is different than the one in xross wars because it looks just like beelzemon L which is the first incarnation of beelzemon except it has the wings that further incarnations have. Furthermore in the alternate universe that Jason comes from the digimodify cards were developed by dats as a way to power up their digimon and they're allowed to have more than one partner and their digivices are xross loaders but they have a slot on the bottom that allows them to scan the digimodify cards. Also unlike most xross loaders the xross loaders in Jason's universe allow all of their partners to digivolve to champion, ultimate, and mega depending on how powerful their digimon is and how powerful the bond between the human and digimon is. In this fanfiction Marcus has three partners, an agumon, a gabumon, and a patamon who can all digivolve to mega while Jason has an impmon, another agumon named Aggro with blue straps instead of red ones, and a veemon. all three of them can reach mega. Aggro follows this digivolution line : agumon, geogreymon, rizegreymon, victorygreymon. Veemon follows this line of evolution : veemon, veedramon, aeroveedramon, ulforceveedramon. Jason gets tossed into the xross wars during the final battle with yygdrasil and lands right...well I'll let you find out. A/N Over.

"Beelzemon X3 attack yygdrasil now!" Jason commanded but before Beelzemon X3 could carry out that command yggdrasil aimed a blast at Jason and Beelzemon X3 jumped in front of him to take the blast but instead they both got blasted. "JASOOONNN! NNNOOO!" Marcus yelled as his twin was seemingly vaporized along with his strongest DigiXross. He began to run to where his brother was destroyed but then Thomas and Yoshi Held him back from doing so. "Marcus! there's nothing you can do for him now! We have to focus on the fight or else we all die and he died for nothing!" Marcus flailed a little more before calming down and turned to face yygdrasil and then they all put their Xross loaders together to fuse all their digimon and all yelled "Final Xross!" and fused Shinegreymon with the rest of their mega level digimon and the resulting fusion yelled "ShineGreymon X9!" and proceeded to attack yygdrasil and then yggdrasil being beaten and battered said "All right I surrender. You have proved that humans should not be destroyed so I will work with you to try to prevent the destruction of both our worlds." "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO WORK WITH YOU?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Marcus yelled. and he broke free from Thomas and Yoshi's grip and went to punch yygdrasil but yygdrasil caught the punch and said "I didn't kill him. I teleported him to a different dimension with it's own digital world using that attack but i can't bring him back because the only thing my powers can do to influence that dimension is to send somebody there." Marcus was astounded by this and as he tried to process those words he said "What? My brother didn't die?" and fell to his knees as yygdrasil's words began to sink in. Soon afterwards Yygdrasil released Spencer Damon's body from his control and he transferred his mind to the mind of the last remaining royal knight known as alphamon then teleported to the battlefield he has just left and said "I have released my control over your father as a good faith gesture and my last royal knight has accepted my consciousness. If you wish to follow your brother in an attempt to recover him I will gladly send you to the same world I sent your twin but you will need to find your own way back. Also you might want to pack some clothes for you and your brother before you leave because he certainly did not have time to prepare." "If it means I can help my brother then I'll do it." Marcus said in response. The next day the war was over and Marcus had packed up to leave for the new world his brother had landed in.  
Digital World, Xross Wars Universe, Shinobi Zone...

"All right, here's the plan." Taiki said. Xross Heart was now in a room in the monitamon village holding a strategy meeting when suddenly a loud crashing noise came from outside. Assuming they were under attack everybody rushed outside but to their surprise they saw a Beelzemon DigiXross unconscious on the ground next to an unconscious Jason. The DigiXross then broke into Beelzemon, UlforceVeedramon, and VictoryGreymon then the three megas de-digivolved to Veemon, Impmon, and Agumon respectively. "What-"Taiki started then Akari continued with "-the-" and zenjiro finished with "hell?" then they got the new arrivals into cots in the village where they each had a cot in the same room where Cutemon would heal them.

The Next Morning...

Jason felt a pleasant warmth on his leg which had broken during the fall and that sensation slowly brought him back to consciousness at which point he looked at his legs to find out why they were so warm and saw a pink fluffy bunny with glowing green hands slowly healing his legs. "I must be dreaming. Pink bunnies aren't real so I must be dreaming. That's right, I got hit by yygdrasil's attack and marcus beat him up and now I'm probably lying in a hospital bed with everybody around me waiting for me to wake up. That must be it. Time to wake up!" Cutemon had heard every word and then Jason pinched himself to wake himself up "Ouch! Why didn't I wake up?!" Jason said. Akari had been watching to see when the stranger would wake up then both her and Cutemon burst out laughing at the stranger who had pinched himself while Jason had a look of total bewilderment on his face. When the laughing died down Akari said "Oh geeze life would be so much simpler if this was just a dream! HaHaHaHaHa!" then Jason realized that him and pinky (that's what he decided to call Cutemon until he knew what kinda digimon he must be cuz he must be some kinda digimon) weren't alone and he must be awake afterall. "Hey guys! He's awake now!" Akari yelled and soon all of Xross heart was in the room. "Alright what did I miss while I was out? Where's Marcus?" Jason said. "Who's Marcus?" Taiki asked in response. "Huh? Wait a minute where am I?!" Jason asked now realizing he wasn't in the dats infirmary like he thinks he should be. Then Taiki said "You're in the Shinobi Zone." to which Jason replied "Never heard of it and what in the world is a zone?" everybody fell down in surprise cuz even though he had digimon with him he apparently didn't know what zones are. "Wait a sec, where's Impmon, Veemon, and Aggro?!" Jason asked, not realizing they were on cots behind him. "I don't know what an Aggro is but you fell out of the sky with a gigantic DigiXross that split into three more gigantic digimon that somehow degenerated to an Impmon, a Veemon, and an Agumon. They're on the cots behind you." Shoutmon replied then Jason saw the three of them and found his Xross Loader on his belt along with his cards on his belt right where he left them. With his Xross loader in hand he said "Revive!" And all three digimon went back into his Xross Loader and soon they could be heard waking up and he reloaded them and turned around and said "Alright I'm now surrounded by a ton of digimon I don't even recognize along with several total strangers. What the hell is going on?!" and with that Xross Heart explained about the Bagra Army and about the code crown and the war being fought over it's pieces and soon he realized he wasn't in Japan anymore and from what he could tell, he wasn't even in his own digital world so he then came to the only conclusion and explained his origin. everybody was surprised at this and asked for proof so then he saw Taiki's Xross loader and saw that it didn't have a card scanner like his does. After he saw the obvious difference he asked them to give him a moment with his digimon to come up with proof. Once he was alone he started talking to his digimon and explained his plan. Soon all of Xross heart was in the room again and he said "The proof I have can only be shown in a battle otherwise it's rather useless so I'd like you to use your strongest DigiXross in a friendly sparring match. Okay?" then they agreed so soon Impmon, Veemon, and Agumon were staring down a Shoutmon X5. He chose his Impmon to fight the behemoth and then the battle began. "BURNING STAR CRUSHER!" X5 yelled as he slashed with the star blade and then Jason said "Digimodify! Hyperspeed activate!" and Impmon vanished and then jason finished the combo with two more digimodify cards "Digimodify! Hyperchip and Garurumon's Howling Blaster activate!" then Impmon appeared on the DigiXross's left shoulder and blasted the helmet with a stream of blue flames and then the Xross broke and Everybody was astounded at the surprising loss. After his victory Jason held up his card case and said "In my world Xross Loaders have the ability to scan these Digimodify Cards and give Power-Ups to the digimon they're used on." After that they were convinced and right after they accepted him to the team they heard Marcus screaming as he was falling from the sky and then unlike Jason he was still conscious when he had landed and Jason walked up to where he and his baggage all landed and leaned over him and said "Hey Bro, nice of you to drop in!" and Marcus groaned in response.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop squirming or I won't be able to heal you properly." Cutemon said to Marcus as he was healing him. "Ahaha! But it's so tickly! HaHaHaHa!" Marcus responded as he was flailing around cuz apparently he finds Cutemon's healing powers tickly. Bam! Jason Smacked him on the head hard enough to knock him out so that he would stay still so Cutemon could heal him. "You didn't need to hit him!" Cutemon complained. "Trust me. he never woulda held still the way things were going. At least now his wounds will heal properly." Jason replied. so with that Cutemon continued his healing treatment and once done he healed the growing bump on Marcus's head.

A Few Hours Later...

"Geeze Jason you didn't have to hit me so hard." Marcus said after having woken up with a headache. "So Marcus, I know I got sent here when I got blasted by Yygdrasil but how did you get here?" Jason asked. "Oh Yeah. We beat Yygdrasil and he surrendered and now he's helping us prevent the two worlds from colliding. He also surrendered control of dad and is now in Alphamon so we got our dad back. He sent me here the next day." Marcus replied "Really?! That's great! do you have a way back?" Jason said "Uumm actually no I don't." Marcus replied and Jason fell back in surprise. "Well did you at least pack extra clothes?" Jason asked "Yup! Not only that but this is an official dats rescue op which means they gave me this for when i meet up with you cuz they didn't know what kindsa challenges we might face!" Marcus said in response then held up a book full of digimodify cards. "Whoa Sweet!" Jason said as he looked through the new cards. "So who are your new friends Jason?" Marcus asked "Why don't I introduce you." Jason said and they walked out of the room they were in to get to where everybody else is. "Marcus, this is Akari." He pointed to Akari. "This is Zenjirou." He pointed to Zenjirou. "This is Nene" He pointed to Nene. "And this is Taiki." He pointed to Taiki. "Hi Nice to meet you all. I'm Jason's twin brother Marcus." Marcus said. Once the introductions were over they talked about the war that was currently going on. "So Marcus, can your Xross Loader do that thing with the cards that Jason's can?" Nene asked. "Oh you mean digimodify? All Xross Loaders can do that!" Marcus replied "Actually ours can't." Taiki Said. "Whoa! Seriously? Wow!" Marcus said surprised that their Xross Loaders weren't like theirs. "Hmm." During that short exchange between Nene, Taiki, and Marcus he had started thinking about things. He remembered an earlier experiment dats ran on Xross Loaders when they were still in the prototype stage and remembered that the earlier model looked almost exactly like the two Xross Loaders that the others had. He'd always been a bit more of a brainiac than his brother. In fact he fully comprehended each aspect of the electrical engineering and science behind how his Xross Loader and the earlier prototype worked and how the transition between the two was made so he asked his brother if he'd brought his inventing kit. "Of course! I thought you might need it for something!" was Marcus's simple response. Soon he had his inventing kit from the bags that Marcus had brought and left the room. After Jason had asked about the inventing kit he'd left to get it and then went into the next room. After He'd left for the other room Taiki asked "What was that about an inventing kit?" to which Jason replied "Oh yeah. He's a bit of a brainiac and loves computers and gadgets and likes to make his own sometimes. I'm willing to bet that mister brains over there had an idea and is making it now." they continued their conversation without them for awhile.

A Few Hours Later...  
"Eureka!" Jason exclaimed as he had built two new Xross Loaders using the supplies that Marcus had brought with him.

In The Next Room...  
"Oh sounds like brain boy finished his gadget." Marcus said and seconds later Jason rushed in carrying two new Xross Loaders and shoved them into the hands of both Taiki and Nene. "Here! These are like ours!" he exclaimed and they had several extras of some powerful cards and had put them in two cases and gave them the extras. Taiki was surprised at the random generosity and it was very clearly evident on the boy's face. "You really didn't have to do that Jason but thank you anyways." Taiki said. "Really? you just randomly give them some of our most powerful cards?!" Marcus complained "Geeze relax bro these are all extras! Meaning that we have several of them that we don't need!" Jason retorted to which Marcus replied "Well how was I supposed to know that?!" Taiki and Nene sweatdropped at this and Akari said "Should we do something about this?" "They're brothers. let them sort this out on their own." Nene replied. Soon All of Xross Heart were aimlessly walking around the Monitamon village talking. "So what do you guys think of Jason and Marcus?" Taiki asked. "Well they are a pair of colorful characters. Overall they seem like nice guys." Zenjirou said and everybody agreed then Taiki said "I'm thinking that if they don't have any definitive ways of getting home I might ask them to join Xross Heart while they search for a way to get home." Taiki said and everybody fell down in surprise. "What do you guys think?" Taiki asked "Well it couldn't hurt." Akari said then. after Akari chimed in Zenjirou spoke up as well "Well They might actually make a good addition to our team. Also that Digi-Moda-Whatever seems like a good asset." then Nene decided to put in her two cents "Well I'm a little curious about why Jason's three Digimon looked so gigantic then shrank into smaller digimon but if he can explain that then I'm all for it." "Well I think that settles it. I'm gonna ask them." Taiki proclaimed to which everybody agreed. So with that settled they went back to their temporary base to ask the potential new generals.

Jason's POV...  
Most people would think my personality is identical to my twin Marcus's personality based on the way we both act. I suppose that for the most part they're right however one major difference between him and I is that I'm alot smarter than him and he knows it. Why else would he call me brain boy all the time? Well somehow our argument turned to him disagreeing with every single statement I made so then I realized he was disagreeing as a reflex so then I said "If anybody is a gigantic poopy-head it certainly isn't you!" and as I thought he was disagreeing with me as a reflex and his response was "YES I AM YOU SMARTASS IDIOT!" and then it sank in. Oh geeze the look on his face! It was just hilarious! A few minutes later Xross Heart walked in.

Taiki's POV...  
We all got back from our walk and saw Marcus pouting in a corner while Jason was laughing hysterically at some kinda joke and it seemed like Marcus was the person it was played on. "I'm just not gonna ask why Marcus is pouting in the corner while you're laughing hysterically. Instead I have another question for both of you. Two actually depending on what your answer to the first one is." Taiki said "Okay shoot." Marcus said having practically jumped across the room to join the conversation. " Uh okay. Well I was wondering if you two have any definitive ways of getting home so do you?" Taiki asked "Nope! After Jason got sent here by Yygdrasil's attack I wanted to help him ASAP so I packed my bags and a few bags for him and came here the very next day. I decided we'd figure the rest out later." Marcus replied simply. "Oh I see. Well you two seem like you could be a great help in our campaign against the Bagra Army. Since you have no definitive way to get back, maybe you can come with us and we both work together. You might have a better chance at finding a way home if you search throughout the digital world and since we're travelling all through the digital world collecting code crowns and fighting the bagra army, I don't see why we can't look for a way to get you two home at the same time. Are you in?" Taiki said and that was met with silence for a few seconds until Marcus pulled Jason to the side for a minute and after a quick talk they came back to Xross Heart and Jason said "We'd be glad to help. This Bagra creep sounds like a real jerk and we'd love to help put him in his place." to which Taiki said "Well then welcome to Xross Heart." and they shook hands and a new alliance was formed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay now that we've got some new allies our offensive against Musyamon will probably go alot smoother." Taiki said "You bet it will! Me and Impmon faced a Musyamon in our world awhile back and beat him and back then Impmon could only digivolve to his champion level!" Jason said "I've been meaning to ask you about that. So far in this world digivolution has taken years to accomplish and even then it was a permanent process. How can your digimon digivolve so fast with the change being temporary?" asked Dorulumon "Well our bond with our partners is the main reason but our Xros Loaders have the function enabling it. You see the Xros Loaders we have let our digimon digivolve the way we do but without the bond we have with our partners and the training we put in it would be totally impossible. Your new Xros Loaders also have this function but it's up to you to actually be able to use it." Jason said while partially addressing Dorulumon but mainly addressing the group as a whole. "Excuse me but I'm a little curious about something." Akari said "Oh? What about?" Jason said "Well since you can make Xros Loaders is there any chance you can make one for me?" Akari asked "Of course!" Jason replied "Hey what about me?!" Zenjirou said, slightly outraged that Akari was getting a Xros Loader but not him. "Well I only have the supplies to make one extra however the old Xros Loaders that Taiki and Nene have resemble an early prototype of the ones we have and I'm willing to bet they're the same. I'm pretty sure I can upgrade the old ones." Jason said "Then please do that! PLEASE!" Zenjirou said "Alright but there's no need to beg. I was already planning on doing that for you." Jason said Zenjirou looked surprised at that then his eyes lit up "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" He yelled. Jason fell back in surprise and said "Geeze I get it! I know you're thankful but you don't need to yell in my ear!" Jason said "So it's settled then? You and Marcus save the princess from Musyamon while we defend the village. Okay?" Taiki said "You got it! We'll send that Musyamon idiot flying into next week! Right Auggie?" Marcus proclaimed then Auggie the Agumon said "You got it boss we'll send 'em packing!" "Don't get ahead of yourselves guys. We still have to sneak into the castle unnoticed." Jason said then Marcus and Auggie fell back in surprise. "All right then how do we do that?" Marcus asked. "Simple. We scope the place out to find any weak spots then we sneak in where there's the least amount of guards then take them out before they have a chance to set off any alarms."

A few Hours Later...  
Marcus and Jason were just outside the Monitamon palace scoping out possible weak points when Jason said "Look! There's a drainage pipe there by the river that probably leads straight into the palace. the problem is that the deeper into the pipes we go the they'll get smaller as water from all over the palace goes into the drainage pipe. Normally I'd say we'd need a drill to get in but it looks like we can do it if Dorulumon comes with us. We need to go back and ask Taiki if we can borrow him." Jason said so soon they were headed back to the Monitamon village.

Back At the Monitamon Village...

"So you need Dorulumon's help to infiltrate the palace? You got it!" Taiki said and soon Jason and Marcus were headed back to the palace with Dorulumon in tow.

Aaaand Back To The Palace...Don't' You Just Love Time Skips? lol

"Ugh these sewers are just horrible." Marcus complained "Quit complaining bro! This is our only way in." Jason said "I just can't understand why we don't just bust in." Marcus said "Oh I don't know, maybe because if we did we'd be caught up in a gigantic battle and we'd be wasting time with that while Musyamon has time to move the princess then that time spent on the battle woulda gotten us absolutely nowhere." Jason replied "Ugh I guess you're right. " Marcus said "Then that brings me back to my earlier statement. Quit complaining bro!" Jason said "Do you two always argue like this?" Dorulumon asked "Yes we do." Jason said "And does Jason always win?" Dorulumon asked "Sadly yes, most of the time he does." Marcus replied rather dejectedly to which Dorulumon replied with a slight chuckle and a bemused face. "Alright we're here. According to the schematics of the palace that the Monitamons gave us this should be the perfect spot to surface from. Dorulumon, I assume you know what to do?" Jason said to which Dorulumon nodded then fired up the drill on his tail.

On The Surface...

A drill broke through the ground and shrank back down to a manageable size then an orange and white wolf-like digimon with golden drills all over it's body poked his head out of the newly formed hole and looked around. "All clear!" Dorulumon said and climbed out of the hole followed by Jason and Marcus. "All right let's go sneak in. I'll armor digivolve my digimon now so that we have some extra firepower on our way." Jason said then pulled out three cards. "Veemon Digi-Modify! Digi-Egg of miracles armor digivolution activate!" Jason said as he swiped a card and Veemon started to glow with a golden light. Veemon grew taller within the light and gained golden armor all over his body and he said "Magnamon! The knight of miracles!" After Veemon armor digivolved Jason pulled out two more cards. "Impmon Digimodify! Digi-Egg of hope armor digivolution activate!" Impmon was covered in a silver light and his horns vanished as he grew taller and a staff appeared in his right hand and a helmet appeared over the top half of his head and he grew six angel wings and as the light vanished he said "Pidmon! The hopeful guardian!" (A/N : Pidmon is almost identical to Angemon except he has a purplish sash where angemon has a blue one.) Then Jason used his third card "Agumon Digimodify! Digi-Egg of Friendship armor digivolution activate!" Agumon was covered in a bluish light and grew out and his skin changed to bluish armor and his head got smaller and more humanoid and where his mouth would be was silver plating and he had bluish green eyes peering through holes in the armor and a huge metal horn similar to ballistamon's horn grew on his head and as the light faded he said "Beetlemon! The friendly guardian!" So with all three of his digimon having armor digivolved Jason and the others got moving. Soon after they started moving they encountered a Kabukimon and several Ninjamon. Dorulumon said "Jason! Marcus! I'll take care of these guys you two keep going! You have to rescue the princess!" "You heard the 'mon let's go." Jason said as he saw Dorulumon's Dorulu Tornado attack turn Kabukimon to data. "Alright." Marcus said and with that they were off. Jason and Marcus found the entrance to the princess's chambers where she was probably being held. As it turns out Etemon had heard the sounds of battle from outside and prepared an ambush at the same entrance Jason and Marcus had found then they came out of the shadows and attacked. Soon everyone was caught up in a battle then Marcus had his Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon and had his Patamon digivolve to angemon while Auggie stayed in his rookie form since his champion level was too big for the space they're in. To compensate for his partner's lack of digivolution Marcus scanned a Hyper Chip card twice then he scanned a Hyper Speed card twice to give Auggie a massive power boost. Then Marcus said "You guys go after Musyamon and save the princess. We'll take care of these bozos." "Got it! Beetlemon! Pidmon! Magnamon! Let's go!" Jason said as he busted down the door and saw Musyamon watching tv while being totally oblivious to the battle taking place just outside the room. "Hey! Musyamon! Say hello to my Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon said as his fist was covered in an aura of lightning. Beetlemon charged at Musyamon and just as Musyamon had gottyen up and turned around to see who would dare intrude on him watching tv, he got a face full of lightning and got thrown back a bit. "That was a cheap shot! How dare you attack me while I'm watching tv!" Musyamon said as he drew his sword. "Well why dontcha do somethin' about it bub? Baboom!" Pidmon asked in a heavy cockney accent followed by his catchphrase. "Aaaugh! You will pay for your insolence!" Musyamon yelled as he charged at Pidmon "Pid Speed!" Pidmon yelled as he vanished, causing Musyamon to stop in confusion only to get smacked over the side of his head which sent him flying straight at Magnamon who yelled "Magna Blaster!" as he sent out a golden shockwave of energy straight at Musyamon who was instantly deleted then Beetlemon, Magnamon, and Pidmon dedigivolved to Veemon, Impmon, and Auggie respectively. The princess came out of her hiding spot and said "Thank you for rescuing me!" "No problem! now let's get you home!" Jason replied so they walked out of the room to see Marcus leaning against the wall with Patamon on his head and Auggie and Gabumon standing to either side of him. "I see you've rescued the princess! Let's get outta here!" and with that the twins and their digimon walked out of the building with the princess behind them and they saw Dorulumon just finishing off the last Ninjamon and walked up to him. "I see we didn't need to worry about you now did we?" Jason said with a slight chuckle. "And I see that you've saved to princess." Dorulumon replied "We ran into a bit of trouble with weird ninja monkey digimon but we took care of them." Marcus said "That's good to hear. I thought we deleted the Etemon who tried to steal the code crown but I guess there must've been more of them. I'm glad to hear they've been taken care of too." Dorulumon replied. "Let's get back to the others. They're probably worried." Jason said and soon they were headed back to the village. When they got back to the village they were welcomed like heroes and so they celebrated their victory all through the night.

A/N : Hello everybody as you saw there are some new armor digivolutions in this fic. I hope you like my choices and as you can see UlforceVeedramon isn't the only royal knight digimon in this fic and his alliance with Jason might be explained later on in this fiction. Also a digimon from digimon frontier made and appearance too. It won't be his last appearance and he won't be the only one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hello people! If anybody is reading this fic you should know that it's been put on hiatus due to a lack of inspiration for this story however I am getting ready to write a new fic for Digimon Tamers. I am currently working on creating an OC digimon and an OC tamer. Also the Digimon partners will be mixed up with Takato having Renamon for a partner, Rika having the OC Digimon for a partner, and the OC tamer having guilmon for a partner. I hope you look forward to reading it as much as i look forward to writing it. Also the demon lords will be the main bad guys instead of the D-Reaper however Beelzemon will be replaced with another digimon as the demon lord of gluttony.**


End file.
